


Five Golden Rings

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Babies, Christmas Fluff, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Light Smut, Love, Marriage, Twins, puppies and kittens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Snap shots of the five Christmases after Ben and Rey  started dating.





	Five Golden Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atchamb7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atchamb7/gifts).



> This is a gift for Alex! I really hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 

Christmas at the Solo’s was always Rey’s favorite event. It was an excuse to spend time with the people she felt were the closest thing to family to her. Moreover, it was an excuse to see  _ him.  _ Ben Solo. Her childhood next door neighbor. 

 

Rey had been in love with Han and Leia’s only child for most of her life. He was 10 years her senior, which meant Ben only ever saw her a sister. Rey was hoping to change his perspective on that tonight. 

 

The foyer was decorated beautifully for the season with colored lights nestled in the garland that was wrapped around the rails of the stairs. Rey looked around with her armful of presents until she spotted Leia. 

 

Leia greeted her at the door and guided Rey to the large tree in the living area that was surrounded by beautifully wrapped gifts. Rey put her stash down, careful to put Ben’s just out of sight. 

 

Ben was standing in the dining room with a glass of wine. He looked heartbreakingly handsome in his red flannel shirt and dark wash jeans. Rey felt slightly overdressed in her festive green dress, and yet— when Ben turned his head and met her gaze, she was suddenly grateful for her choice in attire. 

 

Ben’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open with a soft “oh” sound escaping his full lips. 

 

Rey blushed at his attentions and made her way over to him, holding out her arms for a hug. Ben embraced her and pressed a kiss to her hair. 

 

“You look beautiful, Rey.” he whispered. “You’ve certainly grown up.” 

 

“Hey you two.” Han’s gruff voice interrupted. 

 

Rey looked over to the father of the man she loved. 

 

“Pucker up.” Han teased, pointing to the mistletoe hanging above their heads.

 

Rey’s heart was pounding in her chest, as she looked up into Ben’s warm brown eyes. He smiled down at her with that crooked smile, then closed the distance and pressed his plush lips against her own. 

 

It was like an electrical current passed through them and Rey closed her eyes just enjoying the feel of Ben’s lips on her. It was over before she even realized and Leia was calling out that dinner was ready to be served. He smiled at her pressing one more chaste kiss against her lips. Rey was starting to feel hopeful. 

 

After their dinner was finished, Ben grabbed Rey’s hand and asked her to meet him outside by the firepit. It was their favorite place to hang out as kids. Rey agreed and hurried over to the tree to grab the present she had brought for Ben. 

 

Ben was standing in front of the firepit with his hands in his pockets. Rey settled in by his side and gazed at his profile. He was beautiful with his aquiline nose and strong brow. The flames of the fire reflected off of his midnight hair, making the brown shades more visible. 

 

“Rey.” Ben started. “You know I’ve always cared for you.”

 

Rey nodded, wondering where Ben was going with this. 

 

“Well, I… You are 19 now and you’re no longer a little girl. I can’t ignore how I feel anymore. Rey, darling. I think I’ve always been in love with you.” 

 

Rey felt a single tear stream down her cheek.

“Oh, no darling. Don’t cry.” Ben said, brushing the tear from her cheek with his thumb.

 

“It’s happy tears, Ben. I’m so happy. So very happy. Ben, I’ve been in love with you for so long.” 

 

Ben let out a breath he had been holding. 

 

“I got you this.” Ben said, pulling out a small package from his pocket. It was a solid red bod with a silver ribbon. Rey handed her own gift to him. 

 

“You first,” Ben insisted. 

 

Rey untied the ribbon and opened the box. Inside was a black, velvet jewelry box. Rey opened the top and gasped at the necklace that was nestled inside. It was a cluster of diamonds in the shape of a heart on a delicate silver chain. 

 

“It’s beautiful, I love it Ben. Thank you.” Ben helped her to fasten the necklace around her neck. “Now yours.” Rey replied. 

 

He carefully tore into the wrapping paper. Ben pulled out the wrist watch that she had engraved. It simply read ‘love Rey.’

 

Ben immediately put the watch on and then captured Rey’s hands. 

 

“I’d very much like to kiss you right now.” Ben said.

 

“Then kiss me.” Rey answered. 

 

And he did. 

 

***

 

One year later, Ben took Rey to the mountains for their dating anniversary. The lodge was warm in contrast to the wintery mix outside. They checked in at the desk and were given the key to their cabin. 

 

Ben dropped off their luggage and then wrapped his arm around Rey’s waist, kissing down the elegant slope of her neck, sucking at her pulse point. 

 

She turned in his arms and grasped his face, pulling him down to meet her lips in a heated kiss. Ever since the previous Christmas, Ben and Rey had been inseparable. His parents couldn’t have been happier with the woman he chose to to be by his side. 

 

Everyday he said a silent prayer to God, thanking him for giving him such a beautiful and strong woman to love that loved him in return. 

 

Ben scooped Rey up in his arms, relishing the little squeak she made as he carried her over to the large king sized bed. He laid her down, gently on the mattress, pressing chaste kisses against her rosy pink lips. 

 

He took his time as he rid Rey of her clothing, kissing the ladder of her ribs and the jut of her hip bones. 

 

Once they were both bare, Ben pushed into her warmth, gazing down into her beautiful hazel eyes as he thrust in and out of her body. She was gorgeous laid out beneath him, trusting him with her body and her heart. 

 

Ben whispered words of devotion against her neck as their fingers intertwined. He could feel her heart beating steadily against his chest. And her little breathy moans only caused him to fall move in love with her. 

 

They came together, the fluttering of her inner walls milking him of his own release. 

 

It was a few hours later, when they were cuddled up in a blanket in front of the fireplace, drinking hot chocolate and enjoying the feel of his bare skin against hers, that Ben cleared his throat and held his hand out with his palm raised. 

 

Placed on his palm was a sparkling solitaire engagement ring. Rey gasped when she saw the ring, tossing the blanket off of their naked bodies. 

 

“Rey, will you marry me?” Ben asked. Knowing that this was the way his life had always meant to go. 

 

Rey’s eyes filled with tears as she whispered out a ‘yes.’

 

She threw herself into his arms, pressing their lips together as Ben slid the ring on her finger. 

 

It was a perfect fit. 

 

***

 

They had a winter wedding the following year. As luck would have it, the snow fell on the day of their wedding. Ben was nervous as he waited outside in the backyard of his childhood home. The firepit was burning bright, warming the area that was decorated for ceremony. An altar was constructed, made from ice, it was a sculpture in the shape of a heart. 

 

He felt the snow flakes falling in his dark locks as he waited for Rey to make her appearance. The back door of his mother’s house opened and Ben gasped when he saw his fiancee making her way outside. She wore a beautiful white gown that hugged her curves and a red shawl was thrown over her shoulders. The bouquet that she held in her arms was comprised of white and red roses. 

 

Rey had her signature sunny smile on her face as his father walked her down the makeshift aisle. Once she appeared by his side, he couldn’t help but to reach out and grab her hands, bringing them up to his lips so he could kiss the back of her knuckles. 

 

His uncle Luke married them on that day. They were surrounded by only family and close friends, it was all they really needed. 

 

Once Luke uttered those simple words—  _ you may now kiss the bride,  _ Ben clutched her cheeks and kisses her deeply as the snow floated down over them. Little flakes were caught in her hair and eyelashes and she was just  _ so  _ goddamn beautiful. Ben wondered how he had gotten so lucky. 

 

The reception was held in his parents home. Though it was heartwarming to spend their time celebrating with their family, Ben was eager to get his  _ wife _ back to their hotel room and off to their honeymoon in Aspen. 

 

As the guests started to leave, Ben and Rey bid his parents goodbye. Ben walked Rey to the car, opening the door for her and gathering the train of her dress so it wouldn’t get stained with sludgy snow. 

 

He got behind the wheel and drove through the salt lined streets towards center city where they would be staying at the Ritz overlooking the ice rink and large Christmas tree. 

 

Once they had gotten to their room, Ben changed into a more comfortable set of clothes. Rey had done the same, wearing a puffer jacket over a cream sweater. They walked hand in hand down to the outdoor ice rink where they rented skates. 

 

Ben had been ice skating many times in his life, but none of those times would ever amount to the joy he had of skating with his  _ wife _ and best friend, Rey Solo. 

 

The large Christmas tree was already lit and Rey stopped in front of it to gaze at the different ornaments that decorated each branch. Ben wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed a kiss to her neck. Rey reached behind him and ran her hand through his dark locks.

 

Rey leaned back against his shoulder and looked up at him with wide, love filled eyes. Ben leaned down and kissed her softly. He had never been happier than this very moment in his life. 

 

***

 

Their first Christmas as a married couple was the following year. Rey held the beautifully wrapped present in her hand, eager to give it to Ben. She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he opened it. 

 

Ben walked in the door, stomping his feet to get the snow off of his boots and walked into the living room holding a husky puppy in his arms with a bow around its neck. 

 

“Oh my god! Ben! You got us a puppy?” Rey yelled, tossing her gift for Ben on the couch. Ben smiled broadly and walked over to her with the tiny puppy in his arms. 

 

“It’s a boy. What do you want to name him, darling?” Ben asked, handing her the puppy. 

 

Rey kissed his soft head and cuddled him to her chest. Rey had mentioned countless times that huskies were her favorite breed and she always wanted one of her own. The puppy’s striking blue eyes gazed at her as his pink tongue licked her wrist. 

 

“Oh he’s perfect Ben. I don’t know what to name him?” 

 

“Maybe we could name him, Storm, like snow storm?” Ben suggested, closing the distance between them and putting an arm around her shoulders, petting Storm on the head with his other hand. 

 

“Storm. I like that. It’s perfect for him.” 

 

“Oh hey, is this for me?” Ben asked, eyeing the present that now laid forgotten on the couch. 

 

“Oh yes, please open it.” Rey said excitedly. 

 

Ben held up the long rectangular box and shook it. Something inside shuffled and he smiled at her as he started to unwrap the paper. 

 

He pulled the top off of the white box and stared at the gift Rey had placed inside. His mouth hung open and he closed it and opened it a few times before he could find his words. 

 

Rey held on the puppy anxiously, hoping that Ben liked what she had shared. 

 

Ben pulled out the pregnancy test and stared at it in shock, then he gazed at Rey as he addressed her. 

 

“Is it true? You’re… you’re really pregnant?” 

 

“Yes,” Rey nodded. 

 

Ben crushed her against his chest, the puppy between them as he found her lips and kissed her passionately. 

 

“We are having a baby.” he grinned. 

 

Rey’s heart was warm and she had never felt more complete. They had their puppy and soon they would have their baby in their arms. 

 

***

 

The twins were three months old when they celebrated their first Christmas. Ben and Rey welcomed a baby girl named Hope and a little boy named Kit in early October. The babies were still too small to be crawling so there was no fear about them getting into mischief or pulling the tree down on top of them. 

 

Han and Leia were were beyond excited to be grandparents, always offering to watch the babies in order to give Ben and Rey some much needed date nights. 

 

Ben loved being a father. He loved holding his tiny son and daughter and rocking them as Rey sang Christmas carols in the living room. 

 

He couldn’t imagine a more perfect life. 

 

After the babies had been rocked to sleep and placed in their own cribs, Ben joined his wife in the living room as they exchanged christmas presents. Storm was laying in front of the fire, soaking up the heat and watching them with curious eyes. 

 

Rey had a white kitten on her lap, she handed the small cat over to him and whispered, “Merry Christmas.” 

 

“What should we name her?” Ben asked, holding the tiny kitten in his large palm. 

 

“Snowflake?” Rey asked. 

 

Ben nodded, thinking that was a perfect name. 

 

He stood with Snowflake still in his hand as he walked over to the tree and grabbed a present from underneath. Ben handed Rey the present he had gotten for her and she smiled at him and cuddled up against his chest. Rey unwrapped the gift and let out a happy squeal when she saw that it was two tickets to the Nutcracker Ballet. 

 

She captured his lips in a heated kiss and then hugged him around the waist, resting her head against his chest. 

 

“Thank you.” Rey said. “Thank you for loving me and giving me a family.” 

 

Ben kissed her temple and as he rumbled, “you’ve always been my family.”

  
  
  


FIVE YEARS LATER

  
  
  


Rey and Ben had woken up early on Christmas morning to bring out all the presents for five year old Hope and Kit. 

 

Ben made them each a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows while Rey made snowman shaped pancakes. 

 

They heard the sound of little feet climbing down the stairs and they turned to see their son and daughter excitedly running towards the tree. 

 

Ben and Rey moved over to the couch as they watched the twins rip into the wrapping paper with bright smiles on their faces. After all of the presents were open, Storm and Snowflake were jumping in a sea of wrapping paper while Hope and Kit were playing with their favorite toys that Santa had brought. 

 

Rey got up to start cleaning up the mess when she felt Ben’s arms wrap around her middle. She turned in his embrace and sunk her fingers into his dark locks. 

 

He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. Once he pulled away, he glanced up at the doorway they were standing in. 

 

“Mistletoe.” Ben remarked with a smirk. “It all started with mistletoe.” 

 

She kissed him again, feeling the warmth of his lips against her own as they were filled with the beautiful spirit of Christmas and surrounded by those they loved. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Ria!!!


End file.
